Veiled in Flames
by ChirudasFusselviech
Summary: Eine Gesichte über Maotsuno, ein vergessenes Experiment, welches versucht, sich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden und Hawkeye, welcher ihr die Chance dazu gibt.


The Avengers – Veiled in Flames - Prolog

Wenn sie sich an ihr vorheriges Leben hätte erinnern können, hätte sie es vermisst? Hätte sie bedauert, dass sie es nicht einfach weiterleben konnte, dass sie alle, die sie gekannt hatte niemals wiedersehen würde? Dass sie viele Dinge nicht beenden konnte. Dass sie viele Orte nie gesehen hatte. Dass sich ihre Träume nie erfüllen würden. Jedoch... Wären es die selben Träume gewesen, die sie jetzt hatte? Hatte sie sich freiwillig dafür entschieden?

Hatte sie überhaupt die Wahl?

Diese Fragen hatte sie Maotsuno oft gestellt. In all den langen Nächten, in denen sie nicht hatte schlafen können und mit glasigen Augen, in denen sich die Sterne widerspiegelten, aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, konnte sie sich nie eine Antwort darauf geben. Niemand konnte das. Schließlich war niemand mehr da.

Oft hatte sie das Szenario durchgespielt...

Das erste, was sie umfing, war Dunkelheit.

Das zweite Stille.

Und das dritte Kälte.

Schutt und Metall knirschten unter ihrem Körper, als sie sich erhob, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Das brauchte sie gar nicht. Der Geruch des Feuers stach ihr in der Nase und obwohl sie spürte, wie die Flammen über ihre Haut leckten verspürte sie keinen Schmerz.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, in der sie den dichten Rauch einatmete, ihn schmeckte und sich bewusst wurde, dass alles um sie real war. Und erst dann öffnete sie die Augen, lebendig fluoreszierende Iriden, in denen sich das Rot des Feuers widerspiegelte.  
Ein Bild der Zerstörung bot sich ihr- ein Meer aus Beton und Stahl, Glas und Kabeln. Den Blick abwendend sah sie auf ihre eigenen Hände, deren Gelenke von dicken schweren Metallbändern eingeschlossen waren, um deren Achsen immer wieder blaue Ioden kreisten, die in das Material eingearbeitet schienen. Unsicher richtete sie sich auf, nur um auf wackligen Beinen vorwärts zu stolpern und auf den Knien zu landen, sich am Rand eines großen zerbrochenen Glasbehälter festhaltend, der ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, so, als hätte sie ihn zuvor oft gesehen. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Hand als sie sich an den scharfen Kanten schnitt. Fasziniert betrachtete sie, wie dicke Tropfen dunklen Blutes aus der Wunde quollen, warm und lebendig, ehe sie ihren Blick zu dem Spiegelbild im Glas schweifen ließ.  
Wer war das? Da war jemand vor ihr, dünn und schwach, gerade so in der Lage, aufrecht zu knien. Lange schwarze Haare umrahmten ein schmales Gesicht und die weißen Strähnen hoben sich kaum von der fahlen Haut ab. Flureszierende blaugrüne Augen trafen ihr Ebenbild und weiteten sich voller Erstaunen. /Das... bin ich.../

Erneut stand sie auf mit nunmehr festerem Schritt und sah sie sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Dieser ganze Ort schien verlassen und trostlos zu sein, ein Schutthaufen inmitten einer grasbewachsenen Ebene, die weiter als der Horizont zu reichen schien. Als sie langsam umher schritt klirrten metallene Werkzeuge unter ihren Füßen, Nadeln und Flaschen. /Was ist das für ein Ort...?/ Ein plötzlicher Funkenregen ließ sie zusammenzucken, als sie ein frei hängendes Kabel berührte und einer der noch intakten Computer einen flimmernden Bildschirm aktivierte. Dort war ein Foto aufgeflammt, welches ein lächelndes Mädchen zeigte, mit schwarzen Haaren und weißen Strähnen. Eine mechanisch klingende Frauenstimme begann Daten vorzutragen, während das Foto neuerlichen wich, auf denen das Lächeln mehr und mehr verblasste und letztendlich nur noch eine kränklich aussehende Frau zeigten, unter deren Augen tiefe Schatten lagen.

„Experiment 13-X des Projektes Mao Rendo X , bisherige Tests zunehmend erfolgreich, einzig überlebendes Testobjekt. Zunehmende organische Schwächung, Kräftepotenzial weiterhin unausgeschöpft. Zur weiteren Erforschung in künstlichen Schlaf gelegt."

Weitere Dateien flammten auf dem Bildschirm auf, während die Frauenstimme weiterhin Daten aufzählte, und zeigten Tabellen und Messwerte, die sie nicht verstand, Diagramme, die sich nicht lesen konnte und schließlich ein letztes Foto. Die sonst so stumpfen Augen der vorherigen Fotos waren mit einem unheimlichen Leuchten erfüllt, welches wie nicht von dieser Welt schien.

Ein Name blinkte unter dem Foto auf. "Maotsuno... Das Teufelshorn" Ihre blassen Lippen formten leise Worte mit einer Stimme einem Flüstern gleich, voller Ehrfurcht und Neugier und auch einer Spur Angst. Eine ihrer Hände berührte den Bildschirm, welcher plötzlich eine Flut immer neuere Dateien anzeigte, die sich überlagerten, den ganzen Bildschirm füllten und nicht enden zu wollen schienen. Archive von Geschichte, Naturwissenschaften, Sprachen, Kunst und Politik fingen an sich anzuordnen, während die Frauenstimme erneut ertönte und begann, die einzelnen Texte vorzutragen. Volle Neugier setzte sie sich vor den Bildschirm auf die Erde und lauschte mit klopfendem Herzen, während die Feuer um sie herum weiter prasselten...


End file.
